I Never Thought It Was True
by Midnight Butterfly517
Summary: part spoiler for ep 1 of day 5... but what happens after the deal that happnes... yeah i know it really sucks as a summary but trust me good summary... also i dont want to give any of season 5 away to people who havent seen it! . so please read!


**Author**: Demons-Heart  
**Title**: I Never Thought It Was True  
**Rating**: T  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: Takes place day 5, in the Tony and Michelle part, but then it kind of skips through to after day 5  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own 24, I so…. Iwant to… I really would love to own Tony, hes sooooooooooo hot! swoon squeals sighs yea… I love him…  
**Author's Note**: I couldn't get this out of my head, I couldn't believe what happned to Michelle… so I kept saying to myself its not true! NO! NOT TRUE! And I had to watch it over and over to find out it was true… but I STILL didn't want to believe, that's why I wrote this, because this was how I wanted it to be…  
read and review… please

24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24.

I Never Thought It Was True

24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24.

The TV was on telling the world that President Palmer was assassinated. Michelle looks up from what she's doing and is watching what the new reporter said. Tony is standing next to the counter watching the TV with his Cubs mug in hand. Michelle picks and up the phone.

Tony looks down at his cubs mug says "Bill will calls us if need us right?" starting to look up.

"No he won't" Michelle says turning to him, phone still pressed to her ear.

Tony puts his Cubs mug down and walks over to Michelle and takes the phone from her and hangs it up. "It's not our job"

Michelle looks at him. "This is different"

"Come on Michelle" Tony puts the phone down "I'm just as upset as you are, David Palmer meant a lot to me too. But there are other people at CTU that can handle this"

"No one who has been active during the other attempts on his life"

Tony throws his head back not believing that she's considering to go back

"Tony you and I worked up suspect profiles, ran scenarios"

"And they have our records on file"

"They don't have our experience" Tony turns around not to look her in the eye.

She takes his hand that's on the counter. "I never once regretted our decision to leave CTU… But I don't want to look back on today and realize that I could've helped."

Tony is playing with his Cubs mug and Michelle puts her hand on his arm, then walk away

"We're running a business here, Michelle" Tony says walking after her "Rick Rosen is expecting us to make our presentation in less than an hour"

Michelle grabs her coat

"You can handle the meeting on you own." Saying while she grabs her purse

Michelle's right about to walk out the door when Tony grabs her arm

"Michelle" Michelle looks him in the eye "Don't do this" he says

She looks him in the eye and he drops his hold on her then they stand there for a couple seconds then Michelle goes up and kisses him on the cheek. Then walks out the door.

Tony scratches his head then walks over to the phone. He dials the number then walks to the window and pulls the curtain back a little to see Michelle with her jacket looking in the purse for her keys, walking to the car.

"_He its Rick, leave a message"_ the answering machine says

Yeah, Rick, its Tony Almeida, I wanted to call you and let you know that Michelle is not going to be able to make it to the meeting today. She had to go someplace." He glances back to the window then look back. "On second thought, I going with her-"

He didn't hang up the phone the window behind him blew out and he fell to the floor with glass all around him. He pushes himself up. He runs out his front door to see his car with flames and smoke come from it, in fact that it had blown up.

"MICHELLE! MICHELLE!"

He looks closer in the burning car… the drivers side door was not there and Michelle wasn't in the car. He looks over to see the door on the ground but it was on the ground it was on top of Michelle. Tony runs over the pulls the door off of her. He picks up her body and checks for a pulse. He starts holding her and hugging her while rocking. Then the car exploded one more time… He and Michelle go flying, Tony somehow gets under her to protect her from impact of the ground and then he passes out himself…

LITTLE LATER

Tony was rushed to CTU medical immediately, with Michelle no where in sight. While he's stuck in a coma.

24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24.

Three months later Tony wakes up out of his coma. He was with a jerk. Wincing at the pain.

"Where is she?" Tony asks to no one as he looks around him looking for her

Jack walks in.

"Where's Michelle?"

"She's dead, Tony" Jack said sadly

"No she's not dead, she needs me, the baby needs me."

"Baby?"

"Michelle's pregnant, I need to get to her"

"Tony that's not possible, we lost her."

"NO!" Tony yelled at jack "No, Jack, she's not dead"

"The explosion killed her"

"Tony couldn't hold it in anymore her started to sob.

The phone rang

"Hello?" Jack answered

"_May I speak to Mr. Almeida?"_

"Sure" Jack gives the phone to Tony

"Hello?"

"_Mr. Almeida, someone wants to speak to you"_

"Sure" he says feeling so miserable

"Honey?"

Tony almost dropped the phone… he looks the hopeful, the quickly picks up the phone again

"Michelle?" he asked really hoping it was her, and that she wasn't dead like her thought when he checked her pulse.

"I'm here, I have a few cracked ribs, a sprain wrist and I had a concussion, and also my left leg is broken."

"That's great" he said happily "I mean no great that your hurt but happy your not dead. You're alive! I thought I lost you"

"I was out for a while. I was out till yesterday I was so-"

She cut off her words then started groan in pain. Her breathes were a little shallow.

"Michelle?"

"The baby" she whispered, and then the line went dead

"Michelle? Michelle?" he waited. "SHIT!"

Tony started to get out of the bed not minding the pain that he felt the only thing he wanted was to get to Michelle?

"Michelle's alive?"

"Yes, I need to get to her."

"But she had no pulse…"

"Well… she does no and she's breathing… and I need to get to her"

"Tony you should lay down, till you well, then get her"

"JACK! My wife and my unborn child are hurt, I need to get to them… then need me"

""Alright, I'll drive you over there."

"Fine."

Tony changed into a CTU shirt and his jeans and went outside to see Jack by his truck ready to go. Tony gets in.

"Hurry Jack"

Jack rushed a little. Before Jack could even park, Tony jumped out, not worrying about his injuries. Tony ran up the front desk.

"Michelle Almeida, where is she?" Tony asked

"Room, 208"

"Thanks" he ran to Michelle's room

A doctor was in there and looked like her just finished talking to her

"Who are you?"

"I'm her husband."

"Oh, sorry, I'm sorry Mr. Almeida, but she lost the baby"

"What? No. Is she going to be fine I heard gasping for air over the phone."

"We're looking into that right now. I'll let you stay with her while I talk with the nurse."

"Thanks" Tony said then walked over to Michelle

"Michelle" He said softly and pushed a stray curl out of her face.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" Tony asked

"I hurt all over and I lost my baby" tears were running down her face.

"Michelle, don't cry everything will be fine"

"I hope, how about you, are you ok?"

"I'm fine don't worry about me, worry about you, but don't be mad of me… if you lost you baby would you be thin or still looking like your pregnant?"

Michelle hit him…

"That's was mean… but your right? Why do I look big? Great now I'll be more ugly"

"Michelle you can never be ugly… you beautiful… and we'll just have to work for another baby…" he said with a glint in her eyes

"Excuse me" the doctor said

"Yes?" they both said

"Mrs. Almeida, the pain you felt was the baby moving violently"

"but I lost my baby"

"Yes, you lost one, you appartently pregnant with twins"

"So, I'm still pregnant?"

"Yes"

"I can't believe it" tears were rolling down her cheeks

"Sweetheart, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm so happy, not about losing a baby but I'm still pregnant, I'm still going to have a baby"

"I'm so glad" Tony said with a smile

"Mr. Almeida! Look at you, you have to stay here too"

Tony looked at himself. His ankle is sprain, but he didn't notice, the side of his face is bruised, his hands have glass cuts all over them"

"I'll only stay, if I stay in the room with me wife, I'm not leaving her side again"

"Fine, just lay down"

"Alright" Tony went over to the hospital bed right by Michelle's and laid down. The doctor saw him lay down and left.

"I love you, Tony" Michelle said quietly

"I love you, too" Tony said

He got out of bed and walked over to Michelle and lied down with her. He kissed her cheek wrapped his arm around her waist… and then they fell asleep together… dreaming of their future together"

24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24. 24.

**NOTE: yeah like I said before this what I wanted to happen… sadly about Michelle being pregnant part… I had a dream that she WAS pregnant in the show and since I knew she was dead it made me feel so sad… I love Michelle she's my favorite character in 24 besides Tony, and they are the perfect couple! . Anyway I probably shouldn't watch 24 as much as I do considering I'm now dreaming about it… maybe I should get that checked out… NAW! I'm fine… lol… I love my cousin for letting me borrow her computer… Gotta love her… anyway please review… because personally I LOVE this story… yet… I haven't read over it yet and I'm too tired to do it now… so I'll read over it later… so if it had spelling errors or something sounded wrong I'm sorry… anyway BYE!**

** Demons-Heart**


End file.
